


My Everything

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blame my friends they enable me, F/M, Incest, Prompt Fill Contest, Shigure has mommy issues, hi i'm going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Corrin was so thankful for Azura’s friendship and she couldn’t lie: her cousin and sister-in-law was one of her favorite people in the world. Before the war ended, she and Azura had been so open about everything and had promised to have no more secrets between them.But things were different now.Now that Shigure was grown up and just a few doors away from her.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm fucking trash for writing this but i love Shigure so much
> 
>  
> 
> [Also this is for the prompt fill contest here's the prompt yo it's 1am i have an 8am class this morning i have some regrets.](https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/160243972255/i-want-some-corrinshigure-incest-and-if-it-isnt)

By the time Corrin finished her work, it was well into the night. Yawning, she put away her quills and left her office. Exhaustion was quickly coming for her, but once she remembered what waited for her in her room, she perked up and felt wide awake. Grinning, she quickened her pace and as she turned a corner, promptly ran into Azura.

“Gah! Sorry, I wasn’t looking!” she apologized.

“It’s fine. I’m not hurt,” Azura shrugged it off. “But I’m curious, why are you awake right now?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Corrin laughed. Azura chuckled. “Xander wanted me look over some of the revised peace treaty formalities before they go back on the table.”

“Well, that would explain where my husband is. He’s probably with Ryoma right now,” Azura said.

“Have you been looking for him?”

“Yes. I can’t seem to find anyone tonight. Xander’s gone, and so are Siegbert and Shigure.” Corrin felt a flash of heat. “It’s just me tonight.”

“I think Siegbert and Shigure are in town with Dwyer tonight,” she lied. “And Xander should be with Ryoma, but gods know where they could be.” Azura laughed, gold eyes sparkling.

“True. He never stays in one place long. I’ll go find him and head to bed. I’m sure Siegbert and Shigure are fine if they’re with Dwyer,” Azura said. “Good night, Corrin.”

“Good night.” Pushing away deliciously guilty thoughts, Corrin made her way to her bedroom, moving quickly through the chilly castle corridor. She was so thankful for Azura’s friendship and she couldn’t lie: her cousin and sister-in-law was one of her favorite people in the world. Before the war ended, she and Azura had been so open about everything and had promised to have no more secrets between them.

But things were different now. 

Shigure was waiting for her in her bedroom, lying on her bed in nothing but thin cotton pants. 

“Sorry I’m late, your dad wanted me to look over some documents,” she apologized, locking her door before hurrying over to bed. She plopped down and hurried started untying her clothes. Shigure’s grabbed hers and slowly brought them to her lap.

“I’ll take care of that,” he murmured in her ear. “There’s no need to rush. We have all night.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. She let herself relax as Shigure slowly undressed her, leaving soft kisses on her skin. Corrin sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes and let her stress melt away under his fingertips and lips.

Shigure had been so needy when they first started sleeping together. Corrin was the one to take care of him and teach him how to be a good lover. Even now, she can still remember his awkward kisses and how he’d hold her almost too tightly after making gentle love. Sometimes she’d have to sing him to sleep. Sometimes, as he drifted off into sleep, he’d call her “Mother.” 

It wasn’t his fault he was born in the middle of a war to two stoic parents. Corrin had argued with them for hours, pleading with them not to send baby Shigure into a deep realm and be raised without them, although now she was grateful for them ignoring her. She blamed their lack of love and affection for his behavior, the blurred lines he drew between different kinds of love. He was just looking for love to fill the void left by his parents, and Corrin had more than enough love to give. But even now, as he sucked on her beck and his fingers played with the hem of her pants, she wondered if he truly loved her romantically, or if he was acting on his warped definition of love. 

She wondered if it really mattered. If he needed romance, she would give it to him. If he needed his lust sated, she would help him. If he needed a mother figure to turn to, she would be it. She could, and wanted to be, everything for him.

Corrin stood up, letting him slide her bottoms off. She turned to face him, finger crooked and motioning for him to stand up. Her fingers hooked into the waist of his pants and pulled him closer. Shigure’s arms draped wrapped around her waist and he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“How did I get so lucky to be with someone as wonderful as you?” he mused softly before leaning in to kiss her. His lips were always so warm and a bit chapped, probably from all of the time spent flying. Not that Corrin minded; it was kind of nice. Their bodies intertwined as their kiss deepened. There was something electric and fiery, but also something warm and cozy in his kiss. He was exciting but felt like home at the at the same time. If she wanted to reply, she’d counter him by asking how lucky  _ she _ was to have him. 

Corrin’s back hit the bed, Shigure hovering over her. His lips left hers and trailed down from her jaw to her neck, sucking and biting on that sweet spot at the crook of her neck. She moaned as his thigh rubbed against her slick entrance. She started palming his growing erection, relishing in his quiet moans mixing with hers. 

They could never be too loud, lest they get discovered. For the past few months they’d been careful, but gods knew one slip-up could end up in their tryst becoming public and the last thing Corrin wanted was Shigure taken from her. Or just as bad, Azura finding out that she was fucking her son, a  _ family member. _ But still, it was hard to stay quiet when her blood was boiling with ecstasy from Shigure’s love. 

His fingertips caressed her face, ghosting along her jaw before tailing down over her breasts, down her waist, down her thighs, and stopping at her ankles. “Do you mind if we try something new?” he asked.

“Go ahead,” she replied, nerves starting to boil in her stomach as she waited in anticipation. He lifted her legs up, letting her ankles rest against his shoulders as he remained standing. Corrin let out a pathetic noise, something between a moan and a squeak, as he pushed himself into her. She felt so full of him and it was a kind a bliss that was hard to describe, the sensation that came with him loving her. 

The bed creaked under them and Corrin made a mental note to get a new, sturdier bed frame. Her fingers gripped the sheets as electricity jolted through her veins. It would have been nice to hold onto him, but for now this would have to do. He never broke eye contact with her, smiling sweetly. There was just something about that dazed, blissful smile that drove Corrin crazy. He kissed her ankle and nuzzled against her as he got faster and harder. She knew she wouldn’t last long, not with how deep he was and how beautiful he looked with those loving, glossy eyes and tender smile. 

Corrin hurriedly grabbed a pillow to deafen herself as she finished. Shigure followed suit pretty soon after, pulling out like normal. She dropped her legs and let her body relax while Shigure cleaned up their mess. Crawling towards the pillows, she fixed them up before climbing under the covers. Although he wouldn’t stay for much longer, Shigure slid in between them as well, arms pulling Corrin into a loving embrace.

“I love you,” she breathed, nuzzling into his neck. His embrace grew tighter and rubbed his head against hers.

“I love you too,” he replied. “You’re my everything.”


End file.
